So this Is It:
by strangeweirdo
Summary: The last chapter is up! Finally! It's done! And please, R&R big time, okay? Got it? Good! lol, but yeah.I like the last chapter better than most all of them...And guess who makes a special appearance, plus gets beaten up? lol *CLUES* but no more. READ!
1. Eustace!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my story

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my story. Yup!**

**Okay, so I hope this fanfic will be just as popular as my first JN one. It is the sequel to "Study for real?" Some of my reviewers weren't too thrilled on a sequel, but I sure hope that this one will come out just as good! You don't have to read "Study for Real?" first, but it is recommended if you haven't.**

_OKAY LET US START THE STORY!_

"Lala, ho-dee-duh-lee-dum. It's a wonderful day today, don't ya think, Mother?" Cindy sighed. Mrs. Vortex eyed her daughter carefully.

"What's been lifting your spirits, hon? Usually you're not this cheerful," Mrs. Vortex replied. "You're usually complaining about school and everything."

"Well not today! I actually want to go to school," Cindy notified her mother, though she was nervous about going to her high school. Even though she was fifteen, she got nervous for the slightest things. But dealing with Jimmy today was the worst thing that she could get nervous from.

She had a great night that last night. She came home all happy. Her mom noticed that too. Was something going on that she didn't know about? Oh, was she in for a big surprise!

Cindy checked the time on her watch and almost choked.

"Mother, I've got to get to the bus stop or I'll be late! I'll see you soon!" Cindy gave her mom a kiss on the check and skipped out onto the sidewalk to the bus stop at the end of her block.

When she got there she looked around for any sign of the bus. It was anywhere in sight! She sighed, putting her hand on the streetlight.

All of a sudden she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She twirled around to see a face higher than hers. Grinning, Jimmy backed her up until her back touched the pole. He brought his face really close to hers, whispering just one word.

"Hey."

"Hey back," the blonde-haired girl replied. He brought his face just a few centimeters away when the sound of a roaring bus was heard around the corner. He backed off.

"Man, why now?" he grumbled, looking down, away from Cindy. Cindy giggled, though she was deeply disappointed herself. But she knew now that Jimmy didn't want anyone else to know, not just yet, that they liked each other. Wait, did this mean they were dating? This was just all too confusing.

Jimmy looked up at the sound of her laughing, while the school bus pulled to their side, and smiled at her.

The doors of the big yellow bus opened next to them.

"Ladies first, malady," he said, bowing.

"Why thank you," Cindy replied. And with that she walked onto the bus and looked for a place to sit.

"Hey girl!" Cindy's best friend, Libby yelled. Libby was patting a spot next to her on her seat. Cindy hurried to the open spot and saw Jimmy board the bus, too. He looked over at her.

While Libby was blabbing away about some new awesome song she just heard last night, Cindy winked at Jimmy. He smiled and then passed her seat, slowing a little and reaching out, but not enough so anybody else could see, and dropped something in her hand and grazing his hand over her shoulder. He continued on to sit where Carl and Sheen, his two best buddies, were, gliding in next to Sheen. They automatically welcomed him in there conversation, and he was pulled in, talking just as much as they were.

Cindy looked down to where her hands were, one on top of the other with entwined fingers, and saw a chocolate Hershey's kiss nested in them. She blushed, remembering the feeling his hand had left when he lightly slid his it over her shoulder again.

Before Libby noticed, she put the chocolate in her backpack, saving it for later.

Libby didn't see anything and kept going on about her new favorite song/band.

When the bus pulled onto the high school's property, all of the teenagers piled out.

Cindy found herself automatically absorbed in the huge crowd and went with it. She walked up the stairs and entered the large building, finding her locker. When she got there, she unlocked it, and started pulling out books.

Again, she suddenly felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Jimmy," she started to say, and spun around, all with a smiling face. "I thought…" Then she gasped.

This person was not Jimmy. It was an entirely different boy. A different, grinning boy, who was rich, had brown hair, and an ugly face.

"Why, hello there, Cynthia! If I had known that you'd greet me this warmly, I would've come sooner, though you did not use my name. You said that blasted Neutron's name!" he said.

"Eustace! What in the world are you doing here? Here in my school?! Here where Jimmy somewhere is?!" she cried.

"Aww, Cynthia, don't worry about that doofus. I'll make sure he's in his right place. Now I came back for you! Aren't you happy to see me? I'm sorry I was a jerk at my house, but I want you back. Come back!" Eaustace replied, in a begging manner. He brought his face close.

"N-No! I don't want to! Leave me alone, Eustace!" Cindy shouted, rejecting him. Eustace looked hurt, then his expression changed back to normal.

"Why? We can be together for the rest of our lives! We'll be happy!"

"No! I don't think I could, and I never really liked you…" Cindy drifted off, thinking of how she used him to get to Jimmy.

Eustace's expression was now angry, his face all red.

"This is because of that stupid boy, Jimmy, isn't it? I'll get him! But first, you need to come with me." Eustace had Cindy against her locker, his face very close.

"Just stop right there, Eustace! You have no right to do that!" a voice shouted.

**Did you like it? I hope so. It was all on the spot for me. I type without knowing what's gonna happen next… Funny isn't it? Well tell me what you think!! R&R is appreciated, flames aren't. Just tell me what you didn't like about it, rudeness, bad language, or anything like that is NOT needed.**

**Thanks!**

**Strangeweirdo**


	2. Almost Caught?

Disclaimer: everyone repeat with me

Disclaimer: everyone repeat with me! sings along I (she) does NOT own any of the JN stuff." Whatever you call it, yadayada…

NOW, ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPPIE?? (lol why I said chappie, I have no clue, but who carea?)

Well you'll just have to hold on for a sec. I'm taking this moment to thank all my previous faithful reviewers from my original work, because they are acturly looking upon this sequel… JUDGING, CRITIQUING, and so forth, but they still say it's good and it's only my second JN fanfic. So thank ya very much, amigos.

Now on to the story D

Eustace turned around. Who the heck was that?

Then he saw, none other then Jimmy Neutron… Blast that kid!

"Ah, Jimmy, I see that you're turning the tables right now. But you see, I have something to do, and I wish you'd just leave. Us. Alone," Eustace said. "Like, right now!" He made a move that looked like he was doing a magic trick to see if Jimmy would just disappear from his act.

"I don't think so," Jimmy seethed back. "I don't think Cindy wants to be with you right now."

By this time, all the kids that were near the scene in the hallway were staring… Watching to see what kind of gossip this would turn out to be.

Eustace faced Jimmy again.

"Why, Neutron, why would you care—" Eustace stopped in mid-sentence.

"High-ya!" Cindy yelled, landing a karate chop on Eustace's neck.

Eustace winced in pain.

"That, my dear, was not needed." His face turned red and he looked back at Cindy, but she had already escaped from where he had her. She was now right besides Jimmy.

"Come on, let's just get out of here, Jimmy," she said, just about turning to walk around.

Eustace laughed.

"Jimmy now is it? Last time I heard, you weren't in love with that loser, and called him Neutron."

Cindy froze in mid-step. She looked at Jimmy, who's eyes were as big as bowling balls now. What should she say? That, yes, she was totally in love with a guy she just was mean to about two days ago? Or no, just go along with saying the regular no, but then it'd complicate things? She needed to decide.

"I-I'm not in love with him," she stuttered. "I just… I just put aside our differences. You know, being mature and all, unlike someone here that rhymes with doofus, Eustace." Her confidence suddenly swelled up inside of her.

Jimmy smiled knowingly, though he didn't say anything.

"I'm leaving, I need to get to class," Cindy announced, running of to go find her English class.

"Um, I gotta go to my Algebra class… See ya 'round, doofus- I mean, Eustace!" Jimmy cried, also, literally running of to go find his class before the bell rang.

Second period came, and it was now officially Math time. Jimmy walked in, and sat at his usual desk. Cindy, walking in right behind him, sat in her usual spot too, the one that was in the first right row next to Jimmy's, and a desk back from his desk.

"Now, kids," their teacher said. All of the kids in the class settled down, and were all back in their seats, from having been away from them. "It's time for a pop-quiz!"

Cindy sighed. Phew, good thing she studied last night!

Jimmy seemed to be thinking the same thing. He slightly turned his body around, while turning his head full around to see Cindy. She smiled, and he winked, then he turned back to his regular seating formation.

Their teacher pulled out several pop-quizes and passed them around.

"That was cool. I think I did pretty okay on the quiz," Cindy said. She had just so happened to come out the same time as Jimmy did, so she naturally started talking. Kids were filing out and cramming each other in the doorway.

"I'll say, since we had that study—" he stopped in mid-sentence. Kids were looking at them already. "—Issue, I think we both did alright on it." He was trying so hard to not make anyone suspicious of them going out.

"Well, um…" Cindy said, nervously looking down. They had stopped in the middle of the hallway while Jimmy was fixing his sentence. "I better get to my next class. See ya!" And she walked off.

Jimmy sighed. He had totally blew it right there. They were, for once, having a normal conversation at school, which seemed nice, and he just _had_ ruin it. Darn!

At the end of school, Cindy found herself not wanting to take the bus.

"Cindy!" shouted Libby. "Come on! The bus leaves soon!"

Cindy shook her head.

"No thanks, Libs. I think I'll walk home," Cindy replied.

"Okay then. See ya around!" Libby walked next to Sheen who was with Carl. For a while now Cindy had noticed that Sheen and Libby were getting a long with each other better. Any time would they get together.

Cindy pulled on the strap of her back so it wouldn't fall off. She stopped and watched the buses leave. She looked around for the person she was waiting for. He was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she started walking towards home.

She was about half a block down when she heard running footsteps behind her.

"Cindy! Wait up!" Jimmy yelled. He caught up to her. "Sorry I took awhile, I know we agreed to walk home last night, but Mrs. Dotty wanted to see me after class about the new science project I'm working on and—" He stopped explaining and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that."

Cindy looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble with her shoe.

"It's okay," she replied softly.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. _Oh gosh, she's so pretty, _Jimmy thought, _And nice for understanding._

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Her face turned pink and she looked back down again. He smiled at her, even though she could see it.

"We better start walking, my mom might want to know why I'm so late, and I don't want her worrying," Cindy said. Jimmy nodded.

They started walking, and finally, about a block later, he had the guts to reach out and take her hand.

When Cindy looked at him shyly, he looked away, his heart beating so fast he was sure the whole world could hear it.

They walked on in satisfying silence, comfortable just being there, when a cough interrupted their peace.

Cindy and Jimmy let go at the same time and jumped around.

"Did you absolutely think that you were going to get off so easily?"


	3. Oh Why?

Disclaimer: um, yeah, I don't own anything but my original story…

Disclaimer: um, yeah, I don't own anything but my original story…. So yeah… :D

-

Uhm, so you know how I like to thank everyone? lol well here it is again D (ya guys know you love me for it!! lol)

So I'm thanking all these people for their crazy nice reviews they've given me so far! I haven't gotten a single flame yet, and I wanna see if I can keep my stories like the way they are so I won't later! (this is in no particular order): Noblesse Oblige, Fire Pearl, Acosta, MrMuscle, jimmycindylove, Freehugs, noukina, Romance and Musicals, Numbah–14000 (basically anonymous), hero, CaRiToX, andy (basically anonymous), Dizzy Dazzle, Vivi (basically anonymous).

And a special thanks for adding me story to your faves: Caritox, Freehugs, mrmuscle, Noukina.

And to your alerts (this got more): Caritox, Freehugs, Tefnut Talvi, jimmycindylove, mrmuscle, Noukina.

AND EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS FOR ADDING ME to your fave author's list: hero, kalsar, mrmuscle.

AND FOR ADDING ME TO YOUR ALERTS, I thank you: Kalsar & MrMuscle.

You guys rock ;)

-

So that was pretty much the story ok? JK (of course) You will get more D But that was pretty long, eh? Well enough small talk…:

"Eustace!" Jimmy and Cindy both cried simultaneously.

Ah, once again, poor timing on a great/not-so-great day. Ho-hum.

"Yes, Cynthia, it's me!" Eustace seethed, but only to one specific person. "Don't think I didn't see you and that science freak holding hands! Because, well… Because I did! But I'm giving you a second chance. I promise right now not to tell anybody. And, notice no ifs because I am such a great person and promised already, you can be my girlfriend and dump this freak-show right here"—Eustace stepped closer to Cindy—"right now." Eustace's arm snaked around Cindy's waste.

"Ew!" Cindy shrieked. "Never in a million years, you filthy dirt rag! Do you not get the meaning of rejection?" She tried to pull away from his grasp, but she couldn't.

"Hey! Get your hands off her, Eustace! Obviously," Jimmy said, sounding like he was talking to a six year old kid and had to make everything clearer, "she doesn't want you."

By this time Eustace had turned fully around to face Jimmy, leaving _Cynthia_ once again to get away from him since he was distracted.

"Eustace, read my flapping lips! I. Do. Not. Likey. You! Re-ject-ed!" Cindy paused for each word and syllable for affect.

Eustace's face burned with rage.

"I'll get you for this, Neutron! And—And YOU, Cynthia! Someday I will! You will regret that Cynthia! REGRET IT!" And with that, Eustace stormed off. But not without shouting at Jimmy, "I hate you for this, Jimmy Neutron! She will never like you! And never has! She just feels guilty for being mean! That's all. SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!..." His screams drifting off when he started running back away from them.

Cindy sighed.

"I'm sorry, that was completely my fault, I shouldn't have—And if I hadn't—And if only we hadn't—" Jimmy was burning off himself.

Cindy started laughing.

"It's okay, _Neutron_, he was right and wrong," Cindy said. "I do feel bad."

At this Jimmy looked up surprised and started stuttering something. Cindy laughed again.

"But not for you! For him. He's… I need to put this in a nice way because we're totally better than him…. He's strange. But not the good strange… If you get what I mean." She grinned at Jimmy.

But Jimmy looked concerned.

"Are you going back to calling me Neutron?" he asked, all super worried.

Cindy laughed again.

"No!" She playfully hit him on the arm. "'Course not! I know what that does to you now." She winked at him, remembering the night before. **(A/N Read **_**Study for Real?**_**, previous night).**

Then Jimmy gave her his own crooked grin right back. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Yeah, well, I was just making sure, _Cynthia_."

"Whatever. Let's get going, remember that I have a _mom_? Yeah, well she's probably super worried right now, because I got held up waiting for _you_," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"C'mon! Race you there!"

"But it's two and a half blocks away! That's too long…"

"Hey, I'm in karate. I train for this stuff. So, I guess I'll just see you there later!" And with that, Cindy started racing off. Of course Jimmy took off too, and surprisingly, at least to Cindy, he was fast and was right behind her.

Trees and other branches were sticking out and while Cindy ran, every time she looked back Jimmy was gaining speed, so she would pull on a brach/stick that was out hovering above the side walk, bending it back, and letting go, snapping right onto Jimmy. It was either over his chest, stomach or even head.

"Aw! That's not fair!"

"Be a man and quit complaining! I can't help that I'm faster!" Cindy shouted right back.

Though, the branches only stopped him for half a second, so he caught up again.

"I'm going to get you for that, _Vortex_! Watch right when you run out of breath!" his voice wasn't as loud though, for he was running out of breath and so was she.

Finally they reached the street where she and he lived, their houses right across from each other's.

They ran onto the sidewalk that was on Jimmy's house's side. When they reached there, Cindy looked back to a non-stopping Jimmy.

"Ahh!" she yelled, giggling spasms breaking out. Then she stopped all of a sudden, right in front of Jimmy's house.

She had heard her name being called.

"Cindy? What are you doing?" It was her mom, Mrs. Vortex. She was out in the front yard, watering her little flower garden.

Mrs. Vortex's voice was sweet when she asked, knowing deep inside what was going on.

"Uh, mom, I, um… I'm going to Jimmy's house for a little while. I'll be back soon! Is that okay?" Jimmy had also stopped, he was a little bit behind though, watching mom and daughter.

Jimmy's mom had also come out.

"Sure, that's fine, honey! Have a fun time!" Mrs. Vortex replied. She looked at Jimmy's mom. "Why hello, Mrs. Neutron! Come on over here and talk to me about what you've been doing lately! I haven't seen you in a while, and I wanted to know…" Cindy's mom's voice drifted into a conversation with Mrs. Neutron, who apparently had left her home's front door open.

Cindy looked back to see a certain boy starting to run again.

"Ahh!" she screeched. She started running, too, and ran through their front door, but only got as close to the Neutron's living room couch. There she was tackled by Jimmy.

"Prepare to meet your doom! Muahahaha," Jimmy boomed. He started tickling Cindy, who was laying helplessly over the couch, pinned down with his knees on top of her arms.

Little high-pitched giggles left her mouth at first, and then after about thirty seconds, she started laughing loudly.

"Stop! Sto-o-op!" Tears were running down her face.

"No! I'm not done for getting you back!" Jimmy kept tickling her in her sides. Cindy squirmed so much, trying to flail her arms as hard as she could.

At last, Jimmy stopped and removed his knees from onto of her arms, but he kept her pinned down with his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in so his face was only two-and-a-half inches away from hers.

"Better?" he breathed her, knowing full well how close he was, and that his breath touched her face. How rude! **(A/N lol D)** He did love getting that close though, he could see her dazzling green eyes better.

"Better," she whispered back, not capable of inhaling and exhaling right. OH WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THAT?!

"Good," he said promptly, lifting his head back away. And then, like an after-thought, thinking of something else, he immediately brought his head back.

All disappointment that had flooded her emotions in just a second when he did that, left.

He leaned in closer, his knees the only thing keeping him upright, because they were standing on the floor, supporting him, were growing weak as he got closer, so the couch had part of his weight also, making Cindy lean in, not that she wasn't before, though. **;)**

"Jimmy?" Mrs. Neutron called, she wasn't in the house yet, otherwise she would've seen them, but was right outside the door, walking in.

Jimmy and Cindy jumped away from each other.

"Jimmy, you forgot to close the door!" Not like she didn't forget, but oh well.

_OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY?_ Were Cindy and Jimmy's exact same thoughts.

Tell moi how you liked it! TTYL

strangeweirdo


	4. Figured

I've officially put too many disclaimers and I'm TIRED OF 'EM

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything from Jimmy Neutron or U2 but my original story.

-

Wow, I realized that my separators aren't working and you guys have to deal with knowing when I started my story and when I've ended, so I'm gonna try something new….

For now (like chap.3) I'm gonna use a dash ( - )

Thank you all for your great reviews!!

-

ALSO: I was thinking of just leaving Eustace in the 3rd chapter. I don't feel like writing him into the rest of the story. If you feel that wouldn't be right tell me, but if it's not a big deal, then I don't think I will. I'm getting tired of him already.

-

"Next time, close the door, dear," Mrs. Neutron said.

Jimmy and Cindy had fully separated and were staring at Jimmy's mom.

"Uh, yeah, mom, sure thing," Jimmy said.

Mrs. Neutron looked at Jimmy then Cindy then Jimmy again. She beckoned for her son to come over. He sighed, then, from his seat on floor next to the couch, he stood up and went into the kitchen with her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I hope things are being kept G-rated, honey. Aren't they?" Judy wondered in concern.

"Mom!! Yes, they are being kept G-rated. Happy?" He started walking back to the living room, but his mom held him back.

"Jimmy, I didn't know you liked Cindy _that_ much. Don't think I didn't know what you were doing. Almost gonna kiss her. I'm not stupid. And you know what? I'm happy that you finally got together with her. It makes me happy that you are."

Jimmy looked at her in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, okay, mom, thanks… And if you want me so happy, I think you would stop barging in on us." He nodded, then walked out of the room.

-

"Hey, so what was that all about?" Cindy asked, upright on the very near end of the couch now, cross-legged, and drinking Purple Flurp that Jimmy had brought her.

"Oh, nothing important," Jimmy replied. He was standing up making sure his mom wasn't very near, also sipping Purple Flurp. It wasn't like they were going to do anything, it's just nice to have a little privacy now and then, especially with the girl of your dreams.

Cindy had taken out her high ponytail, complaining to herself that it was pulling on her hair, bugging her. Now her blonde hair was flowing freely on her shoulders, framing her face.

That was probably the most beautiful sight to Jimmy. He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. When she leaned her back against him, he whispered in her ear, "You know you're gorgeous, right, Vortex?"

Cindy blushed so furiously that her face had turned as red as a tomato. She didn't know how to respond, what to say, anything—her mind blew away right at that moment.

"Yeah, well… You're a pretty good looking guy yourself," she responded.

"But only _pretty_ good looking, not like you."

"Well… I thought w-we weren't supposed t-to call each other b-by our last names," was the stutter.

"Aw, Cindy, you know I'm just teasing," Jimmy replied, giving her a squeeze on her shoulders.

"Or do I?"

"Yes, yes you do. Or do I have to remind you?"

Cindy looked around.

"I don't think right now would be the best time. Maybe later," she whispered.

"I don't think—" Jimmy's words were interrupted by his cell phone.

A part of the song Beautiful Day by the band U2 played.

"I thought your ring-tone was Stuck In A Moment?" Cindy sat up straight now and looked at him.

"I changed it since I'm not so stuck any more. My life is beautiful right now." He winked at her and pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket. Looking at the caller-ID, he flipped open his phone and said, "Yo, what's up?"

"Hey, Jim, we're like five minutes away, coming over," Sheen's voice sounded through the mobile phone.

"Sheen, who's with you?"

"Libs, Carl, and myself. Why?"

"Sheen, I don't think you should come o—"

"Never mind. Be there in like four minutes now. See ya." And then a click was heard. Jimmy sighed, frustrated. He looked at Cindy.

"Um, well…"

"I heard. I better go. I'll probably be invited anyway from Libby, but I don't think they should see me here." Cindy looked down for about ten seconds then stood up. While she was pulling on her bag, she said, "Thanks for letting me come over for a little while. Like I said, I'll probably be here a little later, but it was nice just being here by myself." She looked down, moving the toe of her shoe around on the carpet. "So yeah…" Then she turned around to leave, almost tripping over a bunch of science books that were owned probably by Jimmy. (A/N I thought Jimmy has been a little out of character from his science genius, so I thought I'd add that in). When she got to the door, she felt a tugging on her arm. She was whirled around by Jimmy.

She was looking at his chest, that was as tall as he was, but then she looked up at his face. Suddenly his lips crashed down on hers. They were only on hers for just two seconds before Jimmy pulled away. She was so surprised.

"W-what was that for?" she asked breathless. Jimmy reached around her to put his hand on the doorknob.

"Well, since we couldn't do it earlier, I figured why not now. And since you didn't know that I was just teasing earlier about your last name, I figured I'd do something to prove it now. And since you're not the only one disappointed in you having to leave, I figured I'd do that too."

"You figure a lot of things. I guess that's why I like you so much. You're smart," she laughed.

His expression changed. "Is that it? I'm just smart? What about my devilish good looks? And my flattery remarks?" She laughed again.

"Yessir, those too."

"Well, leaving with that, I guess you'd better go. Sheen, Carl, and Libby'll be here any second." He opened the door and she ran out, clutching her bag, and quickly running across the street.

-

"Hey, Jimmy! Good to see ya again, buddy!" Carl greeted Jimmy at the door.

"Hey… Nice to see you too, since like what, several hours ago?"

"Ya know, we can never have too much friend time!" Sheen cried, slapping him on the back.

"What's up, Jimmy? Is it okay if I call Cindy to come on over? You know, since we're having friend time?" Libby asked.

He smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

Libby opened her cell phone and pressed down on number two. Her speed dial for Cindy.

"Hey there, girlfriend! We're at Jimmy's. Wanna come over and hangout?"

Jimmy could barely hear the answer over Libby's phone, and he was practically right in front of her.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

--

SOOOOOOOO? HOW WAS IT?? lol, R&R or else no more chappies! Muahahahahahaha!

Strangeweirdo

P.S. but honestly, review. :P


	5. Stuck In A Moment

Disclaimer: Does it seem to you that I own these characters when it's a fanfiction

Disclaimer: Does it seem to you that I own these characters when it's a fanfiction? No, I don't think so.

-

So I didn't thank everyone for their reviews for my 3rd chappie, and I need to for both my 3rd and 4th so here we go.

Than you for your GREAT reviews: Vivi (anon.), Fire Pearl, Acosta, mr muscle, JimmyCindyLove, Noukina, Noblesse Oblige.

Also I wanted to thank you certain peeps for adding my story to your favorites and alerts. I have a hard time keeping up with the names in the updates, so you know who you are!

And ditto with acturly adding ME to your faves and alerts!!

Noblesse: U2 is like my fave band! freaking out I'm so glad you were happy I added it to my story (or at least the songs), because those are like my favorite songs they've done!! w00t! U2 fans rock! lol. And there's also gonna be more of U2 in here, but I'm sticking with Stuck In A Moment for today. D

And here we goooooooooooooooooooooo! (ready for some more??)

-

So Cindy was actually gonna come-- to Jimmy's house-- again. What more could Jimmy want? Well what he wanted was for everybody to leave!

He knew Cindy's feelings had gotten a little bit hurt. But she was tough enough to face it on her own, right? No biggy for her, but still… It would've been nice for them to be alone together for a little longer. It was just getting dark.

Sheen, Carl, and Libby started making themselves at home, while Jimmy just stood at the door waiting.

"Yo, Jimmy! Cindy said a few minutes! Not, like, now! Come on over and watch TV with us!" Libs called over to Jimmy in a sing-song voice.

"Naw, it's ok, I think I'm just gonna go into the kitchen get myself something to drink," he replied absentmindedly.

He turned around to go into the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator when he heard the doorbell ring. He started to make a beeline towards the door when he heard Libby shout, "I've got it!" and the sound of the door opening.

Jimmy sighed. Oh, who was he kidding? He can't act like he was in love with her in front of his friends, he mine as well just act… natural.

Once the door had fully opened, and Jimmy heard footsteps enter the house, he heard Libby squeal, "Ooh, girl, you look hot! Planning to go to a party tonight?"

You could hear a nervous giggle.

"Only the one here," was the reply that was heard.

Jimmy walked back towards the fridge and grabbed another Purple Flurp. He closed the 'fridge's door and took a sip, his back to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey there, can you grab one for me too?" Cindy asked behind him.

Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he mumbled. He opened the refrigerator again and grabbed another soda can.

Turning around to hand Cindy the soda, his eyes widened even more. He gulped.

"You, uh, look great, Cindy," he stuttered.

Cindy had obviously changed from her dirty and dull school clothes to some cleaner and less casual ones. She had a white tank top on that had glitter all over, making every move she made shine, while the straps were tied together to hold on. She had black skinny jeans on, along with black converse. She had little silver stars dangling from her earlobes, but only half-an-inch long. Her blonde hair was pulled into a side ponytail, letting it droop in front of her right shoulder.

Cindy twirled her hair with her index finger,—Jimmy also noticing her silver bangles on her right wrist—looking down.

"Um, thanks." That's not what she really wanted to say. _Only for you,_ Cindy thought.

Cindy, then, took the Purple Flurp and opened it.

"Well, I'm, um, going out there to, um, uh, join them…" She turned around and walked out to the living room.

Jimmy just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well," he said to himself. "I'm just great with flattery, aren't I?"

Then he walked into the living room himself.

Libby was looking for the stereo to put on some 70's or 80's CD on, ho-hum, Carl was reading a book about llamas, Sheen was watching Ultra Lord, and Cindy was sitting on the couch going through an old science experiment book.

He walked over to where Carl was beckoning him.

"Did you know that llamas can weigh up to…" And the rest drifted off for Jimmy, because he was too busy letting his eyes travel the room.

"Hey, Jimmy! Come watch Ultra Lord with me," shouted Sheen.

"Jimmy, where's your stereo? I really wanna play this CD," whined Libby.

"Not right now, Sheen. I'm not really up for it right now. Right there, by the wooden chest. See it?"

Libby nodded and stuck the CD inside and music wafted throughout the room.

_I'm not afraid  
Of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
That I haven't already heard  
I'm just trying to find  
A decent melody  
A song that I can sing  
In my own company_

Libby stuck out her hand to Sheen, who had turned Ultra Lord off, and started dancing with him. They both started laughing.

_I never thought you were a fool  
But darling, look at you. Ooh.  
You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight  
'Cause tears are going nowhere baby_

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

Carl just started his own dancing, not even the bit lonesome, for now Sheen and Libby were just dancing randomly.

_I will not forsake  
The colors that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing  
I am still enchanted  
By the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see_

You are such a fool  
To worry like you do.. Oh  
I know it's tough  
And you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now  
My, oh my

Libby started waving for Jimmy and Cindy to join. Jimmy looked at Cindy, who was now getting off the couch.

_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Oh love, look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Oh lord look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you cant get out of it_

Cindy looked over at Jimmy, and barely, just so he could see, shrugged and then waved her hand to join.

_I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all_

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

Jimmy started to where everyone else was and started dancing. _What the heck? He _thought._ It's almost over anyway. _But he couldn't help noticing how pretty Cindy was, and how much he only wanted to dance with her—not everybody else.

_And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along this stony pass_

It's just a moment  
This time will pass

They stopped dancing and everyone laughed.

"That was so much fun," Libby said, everyone else agreeing with her.

"Well, that's it for me," Cindy said, laughing a little. _Wish it were only him I was here with,_ she thought.

"Yeah, same here," Jimmy chuckled.

Libby shot 'em both looks, but then looked at Sheen and Carl, who did the same thing.

"Is there something going on, you two? 'Cause, I think there is, and you're just not telling us," Libby stated matter-of-factly.

"Um."

"Uh."

"Well," Cindy and Jimmy replied simultaneously.

"Not exactly, exactly," Cindy responded.

Sheen pointed a finger at them.

"I knew it!" he cried. "There is!"

"Of course, Sheen. They've liked each other for a long time. But, Cindy, I'm disappointed that you didn't even tell your best friend." Libby now sounded upset.

Carl just stood there watching.

"Aw, Libs, no, it's not like, we're… Well it's not like I didn't… Um."

"What? What is it not like? Huh? You know you're really hurting me!"

"Libby, we're best friends!"

"Not when you're acting like that! How long has something been going on? Some best friend you are!"

Then tears welled up in Cindy's eyes.

"Fine then," Cindy murmured. Then she ran to the door and out of the house.

"You know, I'm out," Libby said, disgusted.

Sheen and Carl just shrugged and started leaving with her.

"Take care, man," Sheen said, patting his friend on the back. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little disappointed, but we're still buds."

"Yeah, still best friends," Carl nodded.

"Thanks," Jimmy said weakly.

Then everyone walked out, everyone, except for Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed. What was he gonna do about Cindy? Then a sudden thought ran through his unnaturally large brain.

"Brain blast!" he cried. Then he went out to his lab.

-

-

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How'd you like it? You guys keep saying short, but it takes a little while to type just six pages, but I wanted to make you guys happy so there you are!

Stuck In A Moment is one of my favorites songs, especially by U2, and I thought it'd be appropriate for this chapter. So yeah, R&R or I won't write more.

AGAIN! Thank you peoples who added me and this story both on alerts and faves!

Strangeweirdo


	6. I Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

-

Alright guys, I'm thanking you for those great reviews, but also, there were some not-so-great ones, too. I wanted to specify what was critiqued, and how that helps and doesn't. NO I'm NOT COMPLAINING!! Trust me, it helps when I know what's going on.

Whisper: You had said, "…it is very rushed and somehow random sometimes. You're tangling, it happens too much too early. And it's rather annoying to hop forwards and backwards, on or off the relationship. Your writing style could be improved, but it is acceptable."

Noblesse: You said, "Woah. It ended dramatically...but not in a good sense of the word. Well, I hope to read the next chapter to see how you'll back it up."

Now, I do appreciate these reviews, even if some of you don't, but what I need is something more constructive. My style can be improved…. Okay, thank you, Whisper, but how so? Can you be a little more specific? That would be nice. Yes, I know it ended dramatically, but (forgive me if I get this wrong) not in a good sense? Yes, I know Libby got upset and it wasn't the quite romantic chapters I usually have, but I needed story, guys! I can't just do that. I WILL try to back it up.

I personally knew it was rushed, but it was getting late, and I had to get off soon, so when I was typing, it wasn't as well thought out as I planned it would be, and I apologize. I'll try to do better next time, I really will. And I do thank you FOR ALLLLLLL the reviews D

-

now on to the story

-

Okay, so Jimmy had a plan. Well sort of. Jimmy hurried to his lab, trying to think of someway to make Cindy feel better. All he had were ideas of an experiment or something.

Goddard barked at him once he got seated in his lab chair.

"What is it, boy?" Jimmy asked, petting his robotic dog.

_You're sad, I can tell,_ read the screen.

Jimmy sighed.

"Yes, yes I am. But only because itwasmyfaultandiwishididn'tletsheenandlibbyandcarlcome." The words came out rushed.

_Actually I saw it all through the window. It isn't your fault, you know, you couldn't really stop all of them. And anyway, Libby and everybody else would've found out sooner or later._

"Yeah, I guess you're right but still. Cindy was hurt, and I need to find a way to make it up to her… Somehow…"

_Not an experiment, I hope._

"Uh, and why not?"

_Because you know how Cindy feels about your experiments-- exactly not the nicest._

Jimmy, for the fifth billionth time again, sighed.

"You're right, you're right! What the heck am I gonna do?" He stood there for a second thinking. All of a sudden, he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Goddard, try to find the nicest flowers in mom's garden! I need to go find the keys and get changed!" Goddard barked once then set off, while Jimmy ran into the house and up to his room.

-  
"Okay, this better work," Jimmy said, adjusting his black leather jacket. He was back in his lab, with lilies all bunched together by his side on this little table.

Jimmy had gone up to his room and combed his hair, then changed into a medium to dark blue shirt, and then dark blue jeans with his regular sneakers, adding his infamous black leather jacket, that he just recently got (A/N so much for infamous), to top it all off.

Goddard barked, holding the hovercraft keys.

Jimmy grabbed them, then took the bouquet of flowers and ran out to his hovercar, parked near the lab.

Once he got in it, he turned the keys in the ignition and flew to the Vortex house. When he got there, he flew up to Cindy's window, knocking on it softly. He looked through; Cindy was there at her desk and crying with her head in her arms. His heart fell. He didn't mean for her to get hurt!

Cindy heard the knocking, and she looked over to see who it was. When she saw Jimmy she held up her finger, signing for him to hold on.

Jimmy nodded patiently. Cindy walked out for five minutes and then came to the window. Her face didn't look red and teary anymore. Jimmy guess that she had gone to the bathroom to clean up a little bit. To him, she looked striking all the time, no matter what.

Cindy lifted the window and whispered to Jimmy, who was only a couple of feet away, "What are you doing here? Or what are you doing at all?" It was pure curiosity, not condescending though.

Jimmy grinned, and replied, "Saving a fair lady from evil! Now would you like to come for a ride?"

Cindy looked doubtful.

"I'm not so sure…"

Jimmy then presented her with the bouquet of flowers. She smiled a little bit.

"Okay, well I guess I can," she caved.

"Good! Now take my hands, malady, so you can get in," Jimmy said, holding his hands out so she could step in the hovercraft in peace.

After she got in, he took to the wheel and started driving. Cindy had taken a seat in he back, and was enjoying the breeze. Jimmy looked back to see her inhaling the smell of the lilies deeply. He put the car on autopilot and then set their destination. He walked back to go sit next to Cindy.

"Listen, Cin, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to—"

"It's not your fault," she interrupted. "It was mine. I should've talked to Libby."

"Yeah, well, I still feel bad."

"The flowers make up for it."

"You like 'em?"

"Love them." She buried her face in them once more, just to prove it. He smiled, still cautious with being with her.

"I should give you flowers more often. They look nice with you. Well, you're stunning anyway, but still…"

She looked down, then up, smiling shyly.

"Am I ever gonna get over that?" she wondered.

"Over what?"

"You're constantly telling me how nice I look, and my heart always skips a beat every time."

He looked over at her, his smile smug.

"I sure hope not. But you didn't even get it right. You said nice, I said stunning. But it's nice to know I'm good with compliments with someone."

She blushed.

"So, where're we going?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Somewhere," he replied mysteriously.

"Oh? Well there aren't many places to go to in the dark."

"Like I said, 'somewhere.'" Oh so vague.

"Fine, then." She turned her head away, pretending to be annoyed and upset.

"Hey." Jimmy walked to of his fingers up her arm slowly. "We're almost there. Actually this is it."

They were at a park, with a few of oak trees, but it was only lit up by the moon. The hovercraft slowly lowered itself, and then landed onto a patch of grass.

Cindy looked around, looked at her bouquet of lilies, then at Jimmy. She sighed. This was the date she always wanted.

_Alone with Jimmy, at the park, watching the moon, with flowers,_ Cindy thought. _Perfect._

She smiled at him.

"You like it?" Jimmy asked.

"Why yes, yes I do."

Jimmy smiled again, then scooted closer to Cindy. He'd decided to stay a little distant, just so he could be sure she was okay. He didn't want to be too pushy or anything.

Cindy smiled when she noticed him getting closer, not even an inch away now. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and looked up towards the moon. She snuggled up into him.

"Now it's my turn. I never told you how handsome you look with those clothes on, especially the jacket," she said.

"Oh? So maybe I should where these more often. You look even more gorgeous in the moonlight, you know," he said. "Never thought it could be possible, but it is."

"So maybe I should hide during the day time," Cindy teased. She placed one of her hands on his chest.

"No! Most definitely not! I said you looked more gorgeous, you already are, though," Jimmy objected, liking the feeling of her hand resting on him.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying the view and the satisfying silence. But then Jimmy broke it.

"Cindy, Libby'll get over it. She just needs a little bit more time."

"Yeah, I know. She just hurts my feelings when she actually questions our friendship. She's not usually like that, you know?"

"Yeah. I think she was just a tad bit surprised. Well, also a little bit upset, but I think that's what just got to her."

"Mhm…" Cindy yawned. "What time is it?"

Jimmy checked his watch. His eyes widened.

"Almost one A.M. We better get you home and in bed."

"But I don't want to go." Cindy yawned again. "For once I feel perfectly fine without worrying about whom might catch us."

Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. We'll do this again soon, I promise."

Cindy nodded. Then Jimmy started the hovercraft and drove off to get her back home.

When they got there, Cindy stood up and walked over to her bedroom window. Jimmy walked up next to her and lifted it for her.

"I'll see ya tomorrow," he whispered.

"Yeah tomorrow…" Cindy whispered back.

Jimmy leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well, bye," he said, helping her in through the window.

He drove the hovercraft back to his house and then tiptoed up to his room and fell asleep.

-

-

Sooooo, tell me if this was pretty bad also, or if it was good!! Later gators!

Strangeweirdo


	7. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;)

-

I thank you for your very nice reviews. :D

Whisper: lol, I wasn't complaining 'cause I enjoyed your…er, well not criticism, but constructive advice D I just need to know where I do need to improve, no biggy  And I thank you for telling me now.

Let's see if this chapter is a little better than the last couple one (hopefully):

-

"Ahhh," Jimmy yawned. Waking up for school—again, was always one of the hardest things. He couldn't wait for the weekend. "Why am I so sleepy? Oh yeah, from last night…" He smiled. "Well it was worth it."

He got up from his bed and quickly got dressed into his usual clothes, then walked downstairs, following the smell of waffles his mom was toasting.

"Mornin', mom!" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He went to go sit down in the booth at the corner of the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie," Mrs. Neutron replied. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Uh, yeah, Libby, Sheen, Cindy, and Carl all left a little earlier than what I expected, but we had fun."

Mrs. Neutron picked up a couple of waffles on a plate and served them to Jimmy.

"That sounds nice. Did Cindy have fun when you took her out, too?" Jimmy's eyes widened. His mom wasn't supposed to know about last night.

"Uh,…Er, yeah, she did…" he replied.

Just then Mr. Neutron came in, all dressed and alive.

"Morning, sugar booger! Morning, Jimbo!" he greeted them happily. Jimmy swallowed down his waffles, in a hurry, so as not to have his previous conversation with his mom and dad. He took his plate to the sink and ran out to the living room.

"Goodbye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" he cried. Swinging open the front door, he bounded out.

-

The bus was already there, waiting for Jimmy. He could see Cindy's shadow over the little stairs, and he ran to catch up.

The bus doors were closing when he hurried in out of breath.

"Whoops," he panted. When he looked over the crowd of teenagers he saw Libby talking to Cindy angrily. None of them noticed Jimmy; they were too heated in Libby's argument.

"Listen; just go sit with your _boyfriend_, okay? I'm not interested in sharing my seat with someone who keeps secrets and tells lies," Libby told her, turning her head around and her nose up.

Cindy looked at her, not sure what to say or do.

"But, Libs, you're my best friend! I _want_ to sit with you!" Jimmy heard Cindy say.

"Well, I don't, and I don't know what you're talking about, because best friends don't act the way you do," Libby replied, her face still turned away.

Cindy sighed exasperated, then looked at her upset.

"Fine, then. If that's how you want it, that's how it'll be." Cindy walked off, towards the back, sitting down in an empty seat. She put her elbow on the window frame and rested her chin upon it, drawing her knees up to her chest. Sighing, she stared out of the clear glass, blinking back tears.

Jimmy saw Carl and Sheen talking to each other. They had noticed that Cindy was off by herself and they were frowning. When Jimmy reached them, Carl said, "You should go sit with her, man. She needs company." When Jimmy frowned they shook their heads.

"Nah, man, it's not that we don't want you to sit with us, but it's true that Cindy's all alone. When things are better we can sit together. Of course, only if you're not too busy holding hands and whatever in a couple of months to." Sheen told him, winking. Jimmy smiled.

"'Kay, whatever you say. Thanks, guys." He walked over to Cindy's seat that was still farther back than Carl and Sheen's.

When he approached her, he noticed that there were a couple of tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

"Why hello," he said, not sure whether to even talk to her. This was sort of his fault, wasn't it? Cindy didn't even look at him. "Is this seat taken?" A bunch of kids were looking at them now, whispering.

"No, it's not," she replied without a glance. _Good, at least she wants me to sit with her,_ Jimmy thought. He sat down next to her and looked around.

Since they weren't very popular, they being together wouldn't be gossip, so everyone stopped staring and went back to their previous conversations. The bus was already pulling away from the curb.

Jimmy looked back at Cindy who was still staring out the window, tears streaming down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them, there'd just be brand-new ones trailing after the old ones. Jimmy wondered what to say, or what to do. This was Cindy. Usually this stuff never happens. She and Libby had always been best friends, and their little arguments never lasted more than a day, this was their first big one and no one had even known it was going to come.

Cindy, for once, glanced at Jimmy really quickly, then straight back at the window, her chin still in her right hand. Her left hand, though, jerked up and wiped away some tears, but more just kept falling down.

Jimmy leaned over her huddled finger and stuck out his thumb, wiping away the drops on her left cheek and the corner of her eye. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I heard Libby, and she shouldn't have said and done that to you. I feel like this is entirely my fault."

"No," was her whisper back. She shook her head. "I told you it isn't."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad. I hate seeing you like this." No answer back. Her tears kept falling.

"I don't like you seeing me like this either," she finally croaked back. Everyone was still busy talking and paying attention to only amongst them. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Cindy, helping her sit up and then bringing her closer into a hug. She tucked her head down between his chest and herself.

"Everything will get better, Cin, you know that," Jimmy said. She pulled back, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, I guess, unless she stays mad at me forever," she replied, trying to compose herself. Jimmy pulled strands of hair that had stuck to her face.

"She's not going to stay mad at you forever, Cindy. She never does."

"Well this is the first when she's really, really gotten upset with me. So you never know."

"Yeah, but Libby isn't the type to get really mad at all, so I think it'll just fade away."

"Maybe…" Cindy drifted off, staring into space, and then looking back at Jimmy. She smiled a little bit, kind of shyly, and looked down. "I'm sorry that you saw me like that a second ago."

Suddenly Jimmy had sudden urge to kiss her. He lifted her chin.

"I don't mind, Cindy. It's not big deal to cry. Everyone does it," he replied softly, getting closer and closer. Just when they were a couple inches apart, he realized where they were, and whispered, "Not here."

"Not here," she agreed. Jimmy pulled back and shook his head.

"Sorry about that. I got really close to causing another problem."

"Nah, its ok…" She looked down at her knees that were, for a second time, pulled up back against her chest.

"Well, if you'd like to resume looking out the window, you may. I'm only here to keep you company when you want it," Jimmy teased. She laughed a little bit.

"No, I'm fine just talking to you," she told him. He winked at her.

"Well, today, I think you look really nice—like you usually do, but still." She laughed a little louder.

"Why thank you very much. And you don't look to shabby either. What, haven't you worn that outfit for six years now?"

"Hey, when you have to wear uniforms, it doesn't change much to guys."

"Neither does it to girls!"

"Well, you guys can change your hairdo around and add jewelry. Us guys, well we can't do _that_ much."

"Well… Yeah I guess you're right." Cindy fingered her necklace. Jimmy had noticed that it had been there for a couple of years now.

"I have a question," he said.

"Shoot away."

"Well, how come you always wear that same necklace?" She blushed, even though it wasn't that big of a deal, t was just 'cause he had noticed.

"It's my grandmother's, but she passed it on to my mom, and then my mom decided she didn't want it, so she gave it to me, for who-knows-why."

"Oh…" Then Jimmy had a thought. "Would you like another necklace?" Cindy looked at him a little confused.

"Sure, I guess. Why?"

"Aw, no reason, I just wanted to know." _Okay, what is Jimmy thinking?_ Cindy asked herself. "Well, would you look at that," Jimmy pointed out. "We're here!" They both sighed simultaneously. Here was another day they'd have to go through, but one with a huge problem, considering Libby and their now-not-so-much secret.

They got up and walked out of the bus, following the lead of all the other kids.

-

-

Hmm, I hope that was honestly better. Tell me… Constructive criticism is welcome ;) R&R always needed D

Strangeweirdo

P.S. I'm going to be gone for about 2 weeks, so I'm not going to be on writing so much. Going on vacation. Pray for me 


	8. Neutron

Disclaimer: I do not own JN just my own story :D

Disclaimer: I do not own JN just my own story :D

-

Well thanks for the great reviews guys! Sorry, that I haven't updated for a while. School's started (and you guys know that), and I went on a 2 week missions trip with my family. It was so neat, and you can see some of my experience on my blog: bookworm4god..

Here's another chappie And just for the record, I'm kinda thinking that I might add some more romance than I usually do, but since I'm in the habit of my usual, I might not, you've got to rate that yourself in your reviews.

--

"Well, I'll see you later okay?" Jimmy asked, not really wanting to go and leave Cindy. But what choice did he really have? His eyes flickered looking her up and down.

Cindy smiled. "Sure, see you later…" And then, acting natural, just so people wouldn't go staring at them, she turned around to her locker.

They were inside school and Jimmy had just walked Cindy to her locker.

"We're walking home, right?" Cindy nodded. "Yeah, well, okay…" And then Jimmy ran up ahead to get to his locker.

Cindy, though, had noticed Jimmy looking at her and she blushed. "Well, he is my boyfriend… I guess. I'm so not used to calling him that, but whatever. It shouldn't matter to me much. Well it should, but it's no biggie." Then she walked off to her class.

-

Math class…

"Alright students! Time to—" the teacher was interrupted by someone bursting through the door.

"Sorry for my entrance," panted Jimmy. "I'm not technically tardy since you haven't called it class time yet." He slid into his seat coolly.

"Well, no, I guess… Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, I was just working on an experiment. Won't happen again—I hope." He grinned towards his teacher.

_Ohhh,_ thought Cindy, _why'd he have to add that?_

Their teacher eyed him. "Mr. Neutron, it won't."

Jimmy shrugged and started opening his Math book. "Whatever."

_Oh my gosh, what has gotten into him?_ Cindy asked herself.

While Jimmy looked down into his textbook, hands slammed down on his desk.

"Well, Mr. Neutron, since you feel like enjoying yourself, why don't you go down to the Principle's office?"

Jimmy looked up at him.

"Nah… It's okay."

The face staring into his turned angry red.

"Principle's office, now!" The teacher pointed towards the door.

Jimmy happily hopped up towards the door and winked at Cindy right before he walked out.

"What is going on?" Cindy whispered to herself, confused.

-

Cindy didn't see Jimmy for the rest of the day, so she picked up her bag—full of textbooks—and left the school building. She kept thinking about why Jimmy left her for that day. _I mean, what could it have been_. _He totally told me we'd be walking home together, then he ditches me. Nice, Jimmy._

Once she got onto her street, she immediately turned to Jimmy's house, then stopped in the middle of the walkway. "He's not inside," she told herself. She snapped her fingers. "I bet you anything he's in his lab. Why, oh why, do you need to skip school, Jimmy, just for a stupid experiment?" She crossed over the nicely cut grass and stomped to the entrance of lab. She knocked on the door. "Jimmy! Jimmy, are you in there? Please open up! Please?" Then all of a sudden she was falling through a tube. _Finally,_ she thought. Once she fell onto a sort of beat-up couch she saw Jimmy hovered over a table with some tools and books. _I knew it._ She just sat there—waiting—on the couch, with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Cind, how was school?" Jimmy asked, not moving from the table, nor looking up from what he was doing.

"It was fine, just fine without you. In fact, we should have this planned everyday," she replied, her arms still crossed. "All you need to do is add a little class. Just tell me you'll see me later, at my locker, then wait till Math class, dis the teacher and get sent to the principles office. Then, next time, you should also just leave and never say a word to anybody. Just go, go wherever, because it was handled _so_ well by people. Just wink at me thinking everything's okay, alright?"

Hearing all of this, Jimmy looked up to see an upset and frustrated Cindy. He sighed.

"Is that why you're mad? That I just left you for that day?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Yes, that's why I'm mad. What is up?"

"What do you mean, 'what it is up'? With me? Oh nothing, except for your getting upset with me."

"Do you even know why?"

"Because I left you. Sheesh. I just left, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, but come on. How sensitive can you be?"

"How—How sensitive can I be? Because you left me? No. No, that is not why I'm upset with you. Let's be a little civilized, Jimmy. Think about it. We're at my locker, then you say, 'I'll see you later. We're going to walk home right?' Do you not see the equation there? I mean, this really shows where I and science rank to you. With that big brain of yours, Neutron, I'd think that you'd figure out that when you tell your girlfriend you'd walk home with her after school, plus winking at her –even if it's at a weird time, does _not_ equal ditching her for a science experiment—" Cindy's voice started cracking. "You don't even care."

Jimmy opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

"You—you called me Neutron again," he said quietly, but then whispered to himself, even though Cindy could still hear, "And it wasn't even teasing." He looked at her, and he saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Jimmy. It just-- came out, you know, just from habit," Cindy apologized. She looked down.

"I know, it's just…" Jimmy drifted off.

"I better go." Cindy walked towards an elevator that only let you out and not in. She pushed the button and it opened right away. She turned and looked at Jimmy. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, maybe you shouldn't be so sensitive either." Then she walked into the elevator and it closed.

The sound of the elevator rattling up to level ground banged through Jimmy's ears, then the sound of Cindy's voice. _"Because you left me?" "This really shows where I and science rank to you." "With that big brain of yours, Neutron." "You don't even care."_

"But I do care," he said aloud. He ran to the elevator door. "Oh, man, oh, man, oh man! Why'd I have to do that? Why'd I have to say that?" He thrust his thumb onto the button, but the door didn't open as automatically, it was still making its way back down. "C'mon, how slow can you be?" He banged his fists onto the door, and it started opening. He ran into the elevator and pressed the up button. Once he arrived and walked out onto his lawn he looked around and saw Cindy about to step onto the street. "Cindy!" he yelled. Cindy stopped, but before she turned around she wiped her eyes. _She doesn't want me to see her crying._ She turned around, looking down, trying to hide her red face.

Jimmy jogged up to her. He stood right in front of her, but she didn't look up at him. Sighing within himself, he tried to think of someway he could make this up to her. There was that experiment he was making, but was it complete? It didn't matter anymore, he had hurt her, and he hadn't even said sorry.

Jimmy watched Cindy's blond hair that was loose, surround her face, making her face as hidden as she wanted.

"Cindy," Jimmy said quietly. He reached for both of her hands with his and held them. Cindy looked up, her face now pink and only tear-stained. "I'm begging for your forgiveness. I really didn't think about much anything else except for what I thought would be a great surprise, but that doesn't excuse my actions, and I am deeply ashamed of myself for that."

Suddenly Cindy's whole expression changed, just because of a small smile. Jimmy was so happy to see it. "Jimmy," she sighed. "You don't need to make a huge apology."

"I do, Cindy. I was wrong, and you had every right with what you said in the lab. But I do want to show you something. Will you follow me?" Cindy nodded, trailing just a little bit behind Jimmy, who was holding her hand firmly, acting as if to make sure no one would break their link apart.

Jimmy only let go when they were falling through the tube and then had to walk over to the table he was working earlier at, leaving Cindy on the couch. He came back holding a very expensive looking necklace.

Cindy stood up right away and looked at it in awe.

"You like it?" Jimmy asked her, putting it into Cindy's hands that were held out openly. She nodded, just fingering it, looking at its beauty.

It was a heart-shaped locket that was so beautiful.

"Is that glass?" Cindy asked, examining it. The locket wasn't very ordinary, it wasn't like those metal lockets you see everywhere, it looked like it was made from glass all the way through, the only metal part about it was the frame to open it.

"No, actually it's diamond. Pure diamond, too. Remember from that trip I took Sheen and Carl on? Well I brought back some diamond that I found, maybe hoping to sell it or something, but Sheen and Carl found out and took two out of the three I had, so I was only left with one. And then today when I saw your necklace I thought of the diamond and it gave me the idea to make you a newer necklace from that." She stared at him.

"Was that your experiment? I'm so sorry, Jimmy, I really am. I shouldn't have gotten all mad at you."

"No, it's honestly okay. I shouldn't have told you I'd walk home with you when I'd leave later. It just totally escaped my mind. But will you keep it?"

"Yes, definitely! Thank you!" Cindy gave Jimmy a huge hug, with a big smile, too.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Maybe…"

"All I get is maybe?" Jimmy looked at her incredulous. "Well I know how to make you change your mind."

Cindy stared at him wide-eyed. "What?"

"This!" And Jimmy tackled her down onto the couch and started tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!! Okay, I forgive you!" Cindy cried.

"That's better." Jimmy leaned in close to her, but Jimmy's mom sounded through the intercom.

"Jimmy? Jimmy I need you to come up, now…"

"Not again," Jimmy and Cindy both groaned at the same time. But they were smiling at each other. Jimmy got himself up from the couch.

--

THAT WAS LL SUPER SPONTANEOUS, and definitely not the end

Tell me what you think 

Strangeweirdo


	9. The Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, 'cept my story! :P_

OOOOOO

GRACIAS! To everyone that reviewed, I thank :D I can't list everyone like I usually do, because I've been now limited on my internet time to an hour (BARELY ANYTHING, RIGHT?!) and my mommy (yes, I still call her that to all who are asking, "mommy?") doesn't realize the importance of FanFiction to me and my sister (my sis: BubbleGummmChewer). But I can type for a while, so that helps D

I haven't posted in like 3 weeks to a month, and I apologize for that. School is just so overwhelming and now I'm mostly reading fanfiction, and I need to get back with my story. Oh, oh! And also, I think I might've either sprained my wrist, or my parents said it was by typing to much, that my wrist now hurts when I move it, so hence—I'm wearing a wrist brace. I'll try not to do much spelling errors, but I have to type with it on, so I'm sorry if you see spelling or grammatical errors. Sometimes it hits Alt or Ctrl or something, so yeah :P

Here is the long awaited chapter:

OOOOOOO

Cindy was fingering her heart-shaped locket, sighing.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to herself as she smiled.

She was in her room, studying for a test that she really didn't need to. She picked up her pencil and busily started onto homework. As she was figuring out a problem, curiosity overtook her. She never thought, out of all things—and it was a locket too, if Jimmy had inserted pictures in it already.

She carefully undid the clasp and opened it. She was happy and a little surprised at what she saw.

There, on the left side was a picture of Jimmy and Cindy's first kiss, Goddard must've taken it (**A/N That was in the prequel, Study for Real. Those of you who read it, know what I'm talking about**), and on the right side was a picture of Jimmy and Cindy looking at each other, the moment when Jimmy had stopped tickling Cindy on the couch and was just staring into her, then he got that phone call that Sheen and the rest of the gang were going to come over.

She smiled and gazed at the pictures, blushing a little bit. There she was, a week ago, hiding her secret, her undying love for Jimmy, when now it was no secret anymore… Well at least to the most important people.

It was causing a problem with her best friend, but definitely not with anybody else. She didn't know whether her feelings for Jimmy were worth her best friend. Obviously, Libby didn't think so. But everybody else seemed to be fine with it.

She closed the locket, quickly, thinking about this and the urge to suddenly start on her homework.

She wasn't embarrassed of Jimmy, she was more just confused on whether she was doing the right thing or not.

She looked at the clock on her desk. She was sitting in her room, by the wooden table, and it was now five o'clock. Her mom came in to check up on her.

"Hi, honey," Mrs. Vortex said, cheerfully. "How's your homework?" She was the one to be most into Cindy's grades and such. Cindy cared, but not as much as her mother did.

"Um, okay, I guess," came Cindy's reply. Her fingers were still touching her necklace that was dangling from her neck.

It gleamed, reflecting the lamp on Cindy's desk, and Mrs. Vortex saw it.

"Well, where did you get such a pretty necklace, Cindy?" she asked, coming closer. Cindy snatched the necklace, and hid it under her shirt.

"Oh, nowhere, mom, I, um… Just… Uh…" she drifted off. Mrs. Vortex raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Oh… Is it from that boy? Mrs. Neutron's son? Jimmy? Did he make it for you?" Cindy turned a bright shade of red.

"No… It's no big deal. Mom I have to study, okay?" Mrs. Vortex chuckled.

"Well, may I see it?" she asked.

"Um, no…" Cindy clutched her necklace that was separated with her shirt, because it was still hidden there. Mrs. Vortex looked at her questioningly.

"Why, dear? You said it was no big deal." She doesn't know it's a locket, Cindy thought.

"Because it's no biggie, you wouldn't want to see it anyway. Mom, I have to do my homework, 'kay?" Cindy turned her attention to her schoolbooks.

Her mom just looked at her, kind of strangely, but relaxed.

"Okay, then… I'll let you do your homework." And then Mrs. Vortex turned around and walked out of Cindy's room.

Cindy sighed in relief, she thought she was going to get it big time.

Finally, finishing her homework and studying, Cindy closed her textbooks and decided to get to bed. She went to the doorway of her room and called to downstairs, "Mom, I'm going to bed! 'Night!"

"Okay, goodnight, honey! See you in the morning," Mrs. Vortex called back up.

Cindy took off her necklace and laid it on her night table. She sighed, smiled, and went to bed.

Tiptoeing inside her room, Cindy's mom took the necklace that Jimmy made for her and crept back downstairs.

"I have a right to see the necklace. It's not a big deal anyway," Mrs. Vortex whispered to herself. She didn't intend to take it away from Cindy, she just wanted to have a look at the beautiful necklace. "Well, let's see."

She sat on the couch in the living room and examined the necklace in the dim light of the overhead chandelier.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," she breathed. "And Cindy said it was no big deal." She chuckled to herself. "It even has her name engraved on the top. I wonder what Jimmy made this from, it looks like an actual heart-shaped diamond. He certainly did a great job in gift giving to Cindy. I can't believe they're together now." She flipped the necklace around and around and noticed that there was a metallic color. "It's a locket," she gasped. "I wonder if there's any pictures in it." She sat there, just thinking for a moment. "That's probably why she didn't want me to see it. Well I have a right. And I did have boyfriends when I was her age, so it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, I won't even tell her about me looking at it."

Mrs. Vortex unclasped the lock and opened the locket.

Laughter rang quietly through the living room, but not enough to seep into Cindy's bedroom upstairs.

"So this is what was worrying her about me seeing it. Well it definitely isn't that big of a deal. But it is a little funny. Of course, I can tell by the way Cindy is positioned she had no idea that kiss was coming. She's backed up against the wall, for goodness sake. Figuring by that, I know the whole story. They used to fight constantly, so they started fighting again, then they started making up, but while they were, Jimmy was upset and back her against the wall and she didn't know how to get out of that situation, so then right after they made up they admitted how they felt about each other, so then that ended up in a kiss. I am so smart. (**A/N I almost laughed when I typed this up**)

But I can't figure out the second picture, but I still think it's really sweet, and I don't see why Cindy is so embarrassed. They're just right for each other, and judging by both pictures, and the way they're staring at each other in the second one, I can tell they know that." Mrs. Vortex decided to close the locket and put it away.

Once she got into Cindy's room she placed it exactly where it was before.

Cindy yawned and got up from her bed. She looked at the locket next to her bed and put it on. Then she got dressed and ready for her day. She went down to go eat breakfast after that.

"Hey, mom," she greeted Mrs. Vortex. "I'm only going to grab a granola bar for breakfast, then I have to go, okay?" She found where the granola bars were and unwrapped one, chewing down on it, then went back up stairs to brush her teeth. When she finished she yelled, "Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Alright, sweety! See you later!" her mom called back.

Cindy left her house and walked onto the sidewalk and towards the end of her block.

Suddenly she felt somebody take her bag and then slip their hand into hers. She looked next to her, seeing the person who was carrying her bag.

Jimmy smiled.

"So I was thinking that we could walk to school today. It's really not that far and guessing from the time on my watch, assuming it's right of course, we'd have to wait for the bus for a little while, and it's such a nice day," he proposed. "And I owe you."

Cindy nodded.

"Sure," she replied. "We can walk." She fingered the necklace he gave her. "But you definitely don't owe me," she added.

He saw that she was wearing it and grinned.

"I do owe you. Necklace or no necklace, what I did overall, and I mean the whole day. In my lab and in school, it was rude."

"Well, you know you're entirely forgiven. But let's walk without talking about yesterday. It's over, and I want to do something nice with you-- without being reminded of something..." Cindy looked for the right words. "Not so nice." She smiled back at him.

"That can be arranged," Jimmy agreed, nodding.

OOOOOOO

So, how'd you like it? In order for me to change anything, you gotta hit that purple button right there so I know. :D

My story isn't finished, so if you have any ideas for another chapter, they are welcome. I do these chapters spontaneously. (You should see me starting out. I'm like, "So… I wonder who's POV this should be in, and where, and what should happen?" lol) So anything you want can help improve my chapters and make them longer or whatever.

Tell me whatcha guys think!

Strangeweirdo


	10. It Counts

Disclaimer: I don't JN charries, and etc

Disclaimer: I don't JN charries, and etc.

OoOoOoO

GUESS WHAT?! I think this is the LAST CHAPTER!! No way, huh? And I'm super sad about it… Because this means no more great reviews from you guys…. Until A NEW STORY… I hope? I'm serious, I'll be so sad if even my JN oneshots won't be reviewed by you guys. I smile and laugh and really look at you guys' reviews. They help me out soo much.

Replies (of Chap.9 and 8): Acosta—I hate it how Mrs. Vortex is super mean. So now, I kinda changed her :) (Oh, and to Chap. 8 review, he was TRYING to insult him… just so he could get outta class). But thanks for helping me out and sticking through the entire story! lol

Romance—That's what I'm planning to do in this chapter. They better make up! :D (For Chap.8: Thanks for telling me I'm great at writing romance—that made me superrr happy D) Thanks for your enthusiasm every time a new chapter was up… It made me all blush and get all psyched up for a new chapter because you'd always compliment my writing, and I hope you do that with everyone, because, since you're great at that, it'll make other people feel happy, and that's what always counts with a writer. They ENJOY writing :)

JimmyCindyLove—I was planning to do all that! (It's like you read my mind :P) lol, you're awesome. And I love how you give me soo many ideas to this story that didn't come out so well. The first one was definitely not the greatest, but when I said I'd write a sequel, you kept with me still and that makes me really glad. Again, you're awesome! :D

Also, many thanks to: Acosta, Romance, JCLove, Freehugs, Vivi, Kali, & Noukina. Your reviews were amazing, I hope to have them for every story I write. Sadly only these awesome reviewers have me on Author Alert: Noukina, Kali, and MrMuscle. I know for sure I'll see you guys again :D

There should be a LOT more romance or whatever you'd like to call it in this chapter… So yay… Because we totally missed out on JxC in the last one.

On to the story!

OoOoOoO

They walked hand-in-hand to school.

And Cindy loved every single minute of it. The touch of his hand in hers sent goose-bumps all over her, and she hoped he could hear her heart running faster. Sure, they've had really nice times like these together. But she wasn't sure after that huge blow if he'd stay the same way, or feel different. Maybe change his mind? But it showed what a great guy he was, and how undeserving she was.

Finally, they got to the school property. No one had said a word. And that was sort of weird, but nice. They were just satisfied without someone saying something.

"I think… Cindy, maybe you should talk to Libby today," Jimmy abruptly said. He let go of her hand and they were about to enter the throng of kids that just pulled in with the bus.

Cindy looked at him while Jimmy looked at the ground. She thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"Fine. But I just hope she won't get mad with me. I'll try, but you never really know," she gave in.

Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks." He turned around in front of her, so he was facing her, yet blocking all of the kids within her eyeview, and kissed her for several seconds.

After, like, ten seconds, he pulled back. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked. "Just for thanking me?"

Jimmy grinned down at her.

"Nah, I just wanted to do it. I wanted a time where someone wasn't actually going to say, 'Jimmy!' And totally ruin the moment."

Cindy smiled back up to him.

"Well, I kind of liked it. But, you know, it doesn't count. Because I didn't kiss you back…" She winked at him then pushed past him. She had realized the time was getting near class, and she needed to, not only get to her locker, but get to Libby's too, so she could speak with her.

Jimmy spun around and watched her already get near the crowds of teens.

"But you never usually do! So that sort of does count!" he cried after her.

She turned mischievously, giggling.

"Well, those don't count either! Remember, someone's always calling for you. So nope, none of those did!" Then she disappeared into the mess of people milling around.

OoOoOoO

"Oh my gosh… I don't think I can do it… No. No I can't." Cindy turned around. She was debating on whether to really go talk to Libby or not, who was at her locker. "Cindy," she scolded herself. She turned back around to face Libby's direction. "There's no sense of freaking out about talking to her." She walked a little ways. Libby was talking to Sheen, who was busily paying all of his attention on her. Cindy turned around again and bumped into none other but Eustace!

"Eustace!" she cried.

"Cindy! I new you'd be happy to see me!" he replied. She backed away from him.

"More like… Disgusted," Cindy spat back.

"Aw, come on now, Cindy. Don't be like that."

"Like what? You're the one bothering me. Can you go away? Class time is almost here and I've got to go."

"But why don't we skip class and just be with each other? After all, I have no classes with you, and I enrolled just for you."

"Well just UN-roll, because I have no intention of spending time with you. I thought you were gone for good from not seeing you for a while." Cindy watched Libby close her locker door and have Sheen walk her to her next class. "Listen, Eustace, I'm not in the mood right now. And I would really appreciate it if you would just leave me alone—FOREVER! Besides, I have a boyfriend. And you're not him." Then Cindy walked off, leaving a distraught, but consistent Eustace.

Cindy sighed once she was near her class. Eustace totally ruined her chance of talking with Libby there. Well, not that she was going to talk to her… But still, she could have. And that's what counted. She was just so frustrated!

OoOoOoO

Jimmy saw Cindy enter they're class late.

She had opened the door, apologizing to the teacher for being tardy and then bent her head down low. When she was passing Jimmy's desk, she passed a folded piece of paper.

Right before she passed though, he looked up at her face. She had puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Then she went to go sit at her desk.

Jimmy looked at the folded piece of paper, listening to their teacher lecture her about how she must not be late again.

Once their teacher was finished lecturing and told them to pull out their textbooks, Jimmy opened up the folded piece of paper.

_Jimmy,_

_I didn't get the courage to talk to Libby this morning. Maybe later, maybe never._

_But Eustace is here and he found me. That's also another reason why I never got a chance. He started harassing me, then Libby and Sheen, who was with her, just walked off to their classes._

_I have a feeling Libby's never going to forgive me, but whatever._

_I'm going to go straight to my house after school ends. I can't wait, because I don't want Eustace to find me again. I don't want him to stick around much longer, but if he's planning on staying, I don't know what I'll do._

_I'll see you later. Maybe we can do something after school, okay?_

_Cindy_

Jimmy crumpled the piece of paper in his hands. Stupid Eustace. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Eustace. Did he not get the hint? Cindy did NOT want him around! And now, thanks to all these little problems—okay, well big problems—they were making Cindy so frustrated, upset, mad, angry, sad, and, most important, making her cry.

He would get everything back into order. After all, this was probably his fault from the beginning. He probably should have never agreed to helping Cindy in her worst subject, otherwise everything would be back to… The way it was before.

That, first of all, was not something anybody wanted. Well, except, maybe, for Libby. But he didn't think even Libby wanted this. She was just mad at Cindy for not telling her everything. That was all. Nothing bigger than that.

So why was this such a huge problem to her?

Well, since Cindy was too nervous to speak to her.

Jimmy just had to do something about that.

He grinned, creating and planning for what to do next. Anything for Cindy.

OoOoOoO

Cindy pushed past all the kids who were at the doorway, just chilling or whatever, at the end of her class. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't want anyone to see them.

Everyone was EVERYWHERE (**A/N ironic huh? lol**). She bumped into everybody and by this time, she was really crying.

Suddenly she felt a tugging and pulling on her sleeve.

_Not now,_ she thought to herself. _It's probably just some kids who think it's fun to poke other people. Well it's not._

She made her way towards the sidewalk and looked back. She wiped her face and then turned around again; jogging down the sidewalk that nobody was really following, since they were all taking the bus.

Cindy slowed down when she was at the end of the block and stopped for a moment, panting a little, she looked at the sky.

"Cindy! Cindy, wait up!" came cried out of nowhere.

Cindy looked back to see a running Libby.

_Oh no,_ she moaned to herself. _Please don't let this be so bad._

Libby caught up to her finally, and breathed real hard.

She held up a finger, signaling to give her only a minute so she could get some air inside her lungs.

Then when Libby was inhaling oxygen better, she started talking.

"Cindy, I'm sorry. I really am, and I shouldn't have even said those things to you the other night. I'm literally asking on my hands and knees that you would forgive me. Jimmy talked to me right after class was over at my locker, but he forgot to mention you were leaving so soon after school, until you had already left the building," Libby said really fast.

Cindy started laughing a little.

Libby looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"No, I was about to come up to you this morning to apologize, but I was too freaked to come. And now you're the one saying sorry. Well, stop," Cindy commanded. "I'm the one who should say sorry. And I am! I am truly sorry for not telling you everything. I should've told you about Jimmy and I. I should've told you when it happened, why it happened, everything." Cindy took Libby's hands into hers. "Do YOU forgive me?"

Libby squealed.

"YES! Totally! I should've never even gotten mad at you for that!"

They both grinned at each other.

"So we're friends again?" Cindy asked, trying to assure herself everything was okay between her and Libby.

"Best friends!" was the over-excited reply. "Oh," Libby added. "I should tell you that when Jimmy told me after my class about what was going on, he said something about getting Eustace back." A silly smile appeared on Libby's face. "And, um… After, when school was over, Eustace magically appeared in the halls looking beat up. His clothes were torn; he had a black eye, bruises everywhere, a bloody nose and lip, everything, the whole nine-yards."

Cindy blushed and laughed.

"So he magically appeared out of nowhere like that?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah. Honey, you did not tell me you had such a great boyfriend! And it'll probably take him a while to get all cleaned up and ready to see you again today without you knowing." Libby laughed with Cindy, then they started walking home together. "So, you know, I do need to know everything now…"

"Of course, Libs!" Cindy cried. "Can you sleep over tonight?"  
"I can come now and just borrow your clothes," Libby suggested.

"That's fine with me. I'll tell you everything, but Jimmy might come over later…"

"Or right when you get home from school. I heard from Sheen that he, Carl, and Jimmy will probably come over a little after we get to your house to party. 'So she better be ready to host a small one for us!' he exactly said. I'll help you."

"Oh? Well then, let's go! We better not delay anymore time!"

OoOoOoO

Ding! Dong!

Cindy opened the door for all three boys. She and Libby had changed into some nicer clothes to party in, and they had gotten some chips and soda out. All in the nick-of-time. They were really excited about the boys coming over.

But when Carl came in second, following Sheen, he had a girl named Suzie with him. They were exactly alike, and he was blushing when he announced that they were going out.

"Woo-hoo, Carl!" Everyone either socked him in the arm or playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

Jimmy came in last, with new clothes on and looking refreshed, just like all of the others. He had his hair stuck in a messy way, but not something that looked bad. He had black jeans and a really dark gray shirt on, along with a black leather jacket.

He gave her a big hug, but nothing else since everybody was right there.

Cindy smiled, her face pressed against him.

"Oh… Someone put some cologne on! How nice," she teased him quietly. "It's not that big of a special occasion. It's more like, last-minute-party."

He smiled back at her.

"You're the special occasion. I couldn't come…" He didn't finish his sentence, looking slightly embarrassed. But Cindy knew what he was going to say.

"Couldn't come looking like you had just beaten someone up in a fight, huh? No, that wouldn't have been appropriate." She laughed, watching his ears turn red.

"So you heard, huh?" he asked her. Cindy nodded, closing the door behind him, but still standing in the same spot. Everyone had gone into the dining room and started snacking on all the junk food already. "Well, Eustace deserved it. But I don't want to ruin right now, because this is a party, and parties are supposed to be fun." He smiled.

"Well, then, I guess we won't say anything about that. But I do want to thank you for everything. I'm so happy Libby and I are best friends again." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, then released it.

"Hey, I needed to. You weren't happy, which made me unhappy. Glad I could help! Well let's get going, I'm starved!"

Cindy could tell he was glad that she was happy, but he didn't want all the attention turned on himself either.

They walked to the dining room and started snacking again.

Cindy noticed that Carl and Suzie were together, all sweet and everything, and that she and Jimmy were also together, but she was disappointed that Libby and Sheen, even though she knew they both liked each other, but wouldn't admit it, weren't. She saw Sheen look at Suzie and Carl, who were holding hands and kind of close to each other, super comfortable in everything they did, and then look back at Libby.

A few hours after fun and such, they decided to play a board game. Then after playing a full game of monopoly, at ten-thirty, everyone said they must be leaving. Carl and Suzie took it a little slow at first leaving, so they and Jimmy and Cindy talked for a while, while Cindy noticed Sheen, by the door in the hallway, having Libby walk him there, lean over to whisper something in Libby's ear. She smiled and looked up at him, blushing. Then Sheen took both of her hands in his and intertwined his fingers in hers.

Ohhh, Cindy thought. Now is the time he's going to ask her out!

She watched Sheen say something again and the Libby nod and look down, turning pink. Sheen held up their locked fingers and pressed them towards him. Then he dropped them and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and left.

Cindy grinned, watching Libby close the door behind him slowly, looking down at the ground and turning beet red.

But Carl and Suzie said they were leaving and went to go walk over by the door, so Libby moved out of the way and into the living room to watch TV, that way Cindy and Jimmy could say goodbye in private.

"Did you see Sheen and Libby?" Cindy asked excitedly, as she opened the door for Jimmy.

"Yes," he replied. "Finally!" He grinned, watching a smile grow on Cindy's face. "Well I'll see you later, Cindy." He leaned in closer to her and said, "I thought about what you said that every time someone called me or you, but the times have been mainly me, it meant that the kisses didn't count. I thought really hard about that, and I really wanted to change that." Then he closed the gap between them, giving her a kiss…

"Cindy! Is Jimmy still here?" came Libby's voice.

Jimmy backed away from Cindy, sighing.

Libby appeared and looked at them.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry for interrupting. I'll just go back to watching TV. Tell me when you want to do something, alright, Cindy?" Then she turned back to the living room.

Jimmy looked at Cindy, who was laughing, looking at him.

"That one didn't count either, just to let you know," Cindy said.

"Yeah, I know…" Jimmy replied, looking at his feet, turning red.

"Well?" Cindy tapped her foot, pretending to be impatient, and crossing her arms. "Aren't you going to try to make up for it again?"

He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Of course," he said, composing himself. He leaned closer again, "Though, if anybody interrupts, I don't care. I'll just keep on kissing you, just so it counts, and just because I want to!" And then he leaned in even more. Closing the gap, once again, kissing her, and wrapping his arms around her.

Cindy didn't do anything at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, just as much.

After about twenty-five seconds, they pulled away from each other.

"That counted right?" he asked her, breathless.

"Yeah…" she replied, her breathing just as ragged as his. She placed a hand on her heart, which was beating wildly. "That definitely counts."

"That was… Wow."

"Yeah." Cindy couldn't say anything much more. "At least this all end happily ever after right?"

"Mhm," he replied. He kissed her for a second again, then withdrew himself completely. "But at least it counts." He looked at her and then at the ground. "Well, I'll see you later, Cindy. I love you."

"I love you, too… Bye." And Cindy shut the door after him.

She went to the living room to see Libby lazily stretched across the Vortex's sofa.

"So, Sheen, huh?" Cindy teased Libby, coming over to sit next to her.

Libby grinned.

"So, Jimmy, huh?" she teased back.

"Hey, well at least we were already together. I could've sworn Sheen was proposing to you the way he asked you out. Taking your hands in his, 'Oh, Libby, darling, will you DATE me?'" Cindy imitated Sheen's voice, growling a little to get the deepness of it. And then she placed her hands together under her chin. "'Oh, of course, Sheen, darling, I do! I do!"

They both giggled, Libby throwing a pillow at Cindy, creating a huge pillow fight that night.

OoOoOoO

I FINISHED, I FINISHED!! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! And I can't wait to get you guys' reviews again!! Tell me if I should fix it. I tried to be as original as possible. But yeah. I loved it, my self, but that's just me and my work.

I do think it was maybe a little different compared to the other chapters, and the prequel "Study for Real?" (or did I change it to "Study Date?" I forget…) but yeah………… YAY

Your truly, (and I better see your reviews on my other JN fics,

Strangweirdo

P.S. BY THE WAY, I've put some updates at the bottom of my profile, of fics that I'll be doing soon. So if you just so happen to "pass by" my profile page, just go down and I should have AT LEAST one JN fic I'll be working on… But yeah. I'm kinda sad this is all over now. But it needed to be ended at Chap. 10. That is going way far for me. Love ya guys!


End file.
